1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the rotational manipulation of vectors for utilization in a numerical contouring control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
With the advent of new techniques in the field of numerical control, the desired machine path velocity may now be programmed in direct speed dimensions. A digital pulse rate or frequency is generated which represents the desired velocity. This frequency may be identified as the vector frequency Fv. The exactitude of this frequency (Fv) for the purpose intended, depends directly upon the accuracy realized in the calculation of the desired vector displacement. Since the magnitude of this displacement must be continuously calculated in real time, various solutions have been proposed, the accuracy of the results obtained being compromised in the interests of celerity. The instant invention proposes a new solution to the calculation of vector displacements.
Additionally, the present invention provides a solution to the problem of cutter radius compensation to enable flexibility of operation. Obviously, if the programmer's instructions are based upon a fixed cutter radius, the machine operator will have to make some adjustments if he is using a cutter of a different radius.
It has been proposed to merely program the machine path and permit the operator to make compensation for the cutter size to be used. The present invention provides a solution for cutter radius compensation, so that adjustments can be quickly consummated to produce an accurate machine finish along the programmed path.